my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Aldine
Real Name: Ruth Aldine *'Current Alias:' Blindfold *'Aliases:' Hide-And-Seek Girl, Miss Magoo, Pinata Princess, Destiny *'Relatives:' **Irene Adler (possible great-grandmother) **Luca Aldine (brother, deceased) **Rogue (possible unofficial foster great-aunt) **Justine Chase (possible great-aunt, deceased) **Trevor Chase (possible uncle) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body, Worthington Industries; formerly Young X-Men, Paladins Squad, Mutant Resistance prisoner *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Danger Cave, Westchester County, New York; Prospect Plains, New Jersey; North Carolina; X-Brig, Fortress X, New York, Earth-11326 *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' High school *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'4" *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Eyes:' No Eyes *'Hair:' Black *'Unusual Features:' Possesses no eyes *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' North Carolina Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Blindfold is able to read minds and dreams. She can perceive information through reading minds. She can utilize her telepathy in various ways. She is currently learning the art of astral projection; she seems to be at the "adept level". *''Astral Plane Tapping:'' She can tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. After her brother died for the final time, Blindfold had showcased an all new power set to match her new-found confidence. It may be possible she already possessed this ability in weakened form due to her mental disability. **''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Astral Travel:'' She is capable of forging psi-links with herself and her body to travel in astral form. A unique trait of her astral form is the ability to interact with the physical world as though she were intangible. **''Material Astral Projection:'' Unlike most psychics, Blindfold is able to give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. So far, she has shown to create an astral armor coupled with a blade of raw psychic power to use in her battle against Legion. *''Psychometry:'' Blindfold has the ability to perceive information or the history of a person or object through touch, which makes her knowledgeable and immune to certain objects that may change the course of events. *''Precognition:'' She is able to see events destined to occur and experience precognitive visions. These visions seem to often appear as dreams. *''Retrocognition:'' She is able to see events of the past. *''Clairvoyance:'' Blindfold is able to see far off places or events, as well as present events and her surroundings. She possesses the ability to use her clairvoyant abilities to their higher potential, the ability to look over somewhere or someone with transportation only by the use of telepathic abilities. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' Emma Frost said that Blindfold's mind is in too much flux for her to read. This does not necessarily mean that Blindfold would be immune to telepathic assaults or other telepathic abilities that only require the telepath to broadcast their power at the target's mind, only that her mind cannot be read telepathically. However, this ability does not universally shield her from telepathic possession. *''Psychic Possession:'' Blindfold can possess others through telepathic abilities. *''Mental Influence:'' Blindfold can manipulate others to believe whatever she desires. Reality Warp Immunity: Blindfold was immune to Legion's reality warp, retaining her true memories and personality during the Age of X. Blindfold also exhibited some immunity to Saturnine's interdimensional fugue. Telekinesis: She can psychokinetically lift and manipulate objects at will. Chaos Manipulation: Blindfold is able to successfully manipulate events to achieve a certain desired outcome. With her psychometry powers, she is able to navigate, control, or warn herself or others about the dangers that may impede in their path. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychometry Category:Precognition Category:Retrocognition Category:Clairvoyance Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Reality Warp Resistance Category:Telekinesis Category:Chaos Manipulation